Recently, there is an increasing interest in peanut sprouts as a dietary supplement. It is known that peanut sprouts are very effective to enhance human health. Peanut sprouts contain folic acid six times more than broccoli and resveratrol 50 times more than red wine. In addition, it is known that the fine roots of peanut sprouts contain saponins six times more than red ginseng, and aspartic acid eight times more than bean sprouts.
Therefore, they are widely used for treating prostatic diseases, anti-aging, preventing and treating cancers and menopausal disorders, supplementing folic acid for pregnant women, losing weight and recovering from too much drinking.
FIG. 1 illustrates the appearance of a peanut sprout. As shown FIG. 1, the peanut sprout is composed of a hypocotyl b, a plumule c and roots a which grow from a peanut. While the benefits of peanut sprouts are widely known, methods of mass-cultivating peanut sprouts have been studied.
The Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0698489 discloses a method of cultivating peanut sprouts.
However, the conventional disclosed method of cultivating peanut sprouts is difficult and complicated, and involves much labor and energy input when a cultivator cultivates peanut sprouts because of the water spray process which continues at 3-hour intervals in a greenhouse of hydroponic cultivation environment.